


In the jungle, the mighty jungle

by Catpal



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just teeth rotting stuff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catpal/pseuds/Catpal
Summary: Just honestly some disgusting fluff of the Rolivia clan hanging out at the park.





	In the jungle, the mighty jungle

“Are you afraid, because I’m terrified, but you remind me that, it’s such a wonderful thing to love.” 

-Patricia, Florence and the Machine 

Olivia stood outside on the busy street, trying to keep an eye on two excited children and one even more excited dog. Noah and Jessie were gently throwing a soccer ball between them, and Frannie, although dutifully sitting as Amanda had told her to before running into the bodega, was following it back and forth with her head, like a pantomime of someone watching a tennis match. Though there was a chill to the air, it was a beautiful day in New York, the sun was shining and there was barely a cloud in the sky. Amanda had convinced the Lieutenant that they should get out into the fresh air, let the kids run around instead of being cooped up, Olivia had a tendency to agree with her points although she was keenly aware that the blonde detective had just as much pent up energy as the two small children she was advocating for.

As if to prove her point, the woman in question burst suddenly from the bodega she had entered only moments ago, practically jogging, her face lit up. She caught Noah’s attention almost immediately, but still felt the need to yell out, so that several passerby’s turned their heads to look.

“Hey Griz! Look what they had!” Olivia rolled her eyes at the use of the nickname. Several weeks ago Noah had announced that ‘Noah Bear’ was a little kid’s nickname, and that he was a big kid now. The brunette had been slightly saddened by this turn of events. Her little boy was growing up, and even though she watched it happen day by day, she was still trying to ignore it. However, Noah’s announcement had made her just how aware of just how big he was getting as he sat across from his Mother and her girlfriend, staring indignantly at them, as though expecting them to put up a fight for the nickname. It had been Amanda who had broken her out of her reverie, as she studied the planes of his 8 year old face for any and all signs of ageing.

“What about grizzly bear?” She had half joked through a mouthful of baked ziti. Noah hadn’t realised that she was joking and his eyes instantly lit up.

“Yeah, grizzlies are so cool.” He had nodded, his small features so serious that it was equal parts endearing and hilarious to watch. The blonde had almost immediately shortened the nickname to Griz, always one to take as many shortcuts as possible with the English language, although Olivia found it ridiculously adorable, especially when her slight Georgian accent turned into a full Southern drawl when she got especially tired, or aroused, or flirty, or basically anytime she wanted to make the brunette break out in a smile.

If she was honest, which she almost always was, Olivia hated the nickname. But what she didn’t hate, was seeing Noah happy, in fact it was basically her goal since the very first day she’d taken that sweet little baby boy into her home and her heart. And for all accounts her curly headed love was happy, if the brunette had been worried about what effect dating Amanda would have on the boy, all fears had almost instantly disappeared. The two of them got on like a house on fire, always so full of energy, roughhousing, playing video games, playing sport, playing tricks on her and Jesse. They were like two best friends. Olivia has never realised how much Noah had needed that kind of energy in his life, until the blonde had started spending most of her spare time with the Benson’s and Noah had started to thrive, both with Amanda’s attention and the ease at which he had taken on an older brother role with Jesse.

“Watermelon?!?” She heard Noah exclaim loudly, as the blonde headed for them through the throng of New Yorkers making their way to and fro on the sidewalk.

“Watermelon?” The brunette questioned, confused as to why the two of them should be so excited about fruit, usually it was a fight to get either of them to eat anything remotely healthy.

Her question remained unanswered though, as Amanda reached them, she full body tackled her son and threw him over her shoulder, the boy laughing so hard, his upside down face almost instantly going red. The rowdy pair instantly headed in the direction of the park without so much as an explanation. Olivia glanced down at Jesse who had been busy trying to get Frannie to play dead, the tiny blonde, a dead ringer for her mother, threw her arms up and shrugged her shoulders, clearly just as confused by the interaction. She might only be five years old, but Olivia was glad to have someone on her side when the other two were carrying on.

With Frannie’s lead in one hand and Jessie’s tiny little hand in the other, she headed off after two of her favourite humans in the world, her heart so full it could burst. When they reached the park they found Noah and Amanda on a bench, Noah with his feet propped up on the soccer ball, and both of them with their arms crossed in mock exasperation.

“What took you so long?” Amanda asked, pretending to look at her watch, which the brunette noticed wasn’t even on her wrist today.

“Oh hardy-har-har.” Olivia responded, fighting to keep a smile from gracing her face, the two of them were just so damn cute.

“What was the business with the watermelon back there?”

“I’ve never had it.” Noah was almost yelling in excitement as Amanda unwrapped the plastic covering on the sweet fruit and passed the boy a plastic spoon.

“Surely that can’t be true.” Olivia couldn’t distinctly remember giving Noah watermelon, but surely she had. She watched as her son started devouring the watermelon, massive grin on his face as he nodded his obvious approval at the blonde.

“Look, I don’t like to throw words like ‘child abuse’ around but....” Amanda joked, and Olivia almost got distracted for the millionth time in the last few months as she focused on the playful twinkle in those bright blue eyes.

“That’s rich coming from the woman who’s daughter hadn’t seen the Lion King until two weeks ago.” The brunette quipped back as the kids dove into the watermelon and she tried not to cringe at the thought of how sticky everyone was going to be after. And when she said everyone, she was definitely including her 39 year old girlfriend who currently had watermelon juice running down her wrist. Luckily, she carried baby wipes at all times, knowing her little grubs all too well.

“You know I hate musicals Liv, and now because of you she won’t stop singing all those songs.” Amanda threw over her shoulder accompanied by an exaggerated eye roll as she made her way to the bin to dispose of the watermelon peel.

Right on cue Noah and Jessie started up a chorus. “A-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh, a-weema-weh.”

“I’m going to kick your butts at soccer you lil brats,” Amanda made a grab for the soccer ball, making a run for it as Frannie followed closely behind, nipping at her heels.

•••• Olivia watched on as her three humans and their dog played what could only be the most bastardised version of soccer she’d ever seen, she tilted her face towards the sun, soaking in the Vitamin D and the pure contentment she felt in this moment. Sure, things weren’t this simple or this easy all of the time, and her and Amanda had overcome a few obstacle to get here, and there were surely more in the future, the overwhelming emotions the brunette felt on a daily basis scared the crap out of her, but moments like these, when Olivia felt truly apart of a loving, fun family unit, made everything worth it.

”Livvy, I’m thirsty.” Little Jesse has snuck up on her, the simple statement giving her a fright and making her jump just a fraction, unbeknownst to the five year old who was currently rubbing the back of her hand across her eyes.

“And tired it looks like, come here my sweet girl.” Olivia pulled the tiny blonde into her lap, ignoring the sweat that had gathered their during her park activities, she kissed the crown of her head and handed her some water.

“Nah-uh, I’m not even tired at all, just thirsty.” Jesse argued idignintly, even as she snuggled closer into Olivia’s chest, resting her face in the nape of her neck. It wasn’t long before Jesse lost the fight with her dropping eyelids, and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

The fact that such a sweet little thing felt so comfortable and safe with her that she would just curl up and fall asleep on her, warmed Olivia’s heart. Jesse really was the sweetest and kindest little girl she’d ever known, she slept with every single stuffed animal she owned because she didn’t want any of them to feel left out. Amanda had had to tell Carisi to stop buying them for her, because soon Jesse would be sleeping on the floor, while the bears and bunnies had prime position on the bed.

As the afternoon had drawn on, the air had begun to cool significantly, and the brunette stealthily pulled the sides of her jacket up and around the slumbering blonde, blocking her from the cool air and trapping their body warmth in under their layers. As suspected though, it wasn’t long before Amanda and Noah were upon them again, the small brunette complaining of being hungry as the blonde took out her cell phone, and quickly snapped a picture of Olivia and Jesse before the Lieutenant could argue.

“Goddamn, I am so lucky.” Amanda’s face was split into a giant grin as she took in the tableau in front of her, her beautiful girlfriend and her peacefully sleeping daughter with her equally tired dog laying at their feet her chin resting on her front paws, while Noah stroked her nose gently with the hand that wasn’t shovelling a corn chips into his mouth.

“I can’t argue with that.” The brunette quipped, smiling back at her favourite detective feeling warmth and love spread through her body, her heart full and threatening to burst for what felt like the thousandth time today.

“Where are we staying tonight?” Noah asked, innocently drawing the attention to himself and breaking the long eye contact the two women were using to silently convey their love and adoration for one another. A valid question considering that the policewomen has spent the last two months shuttling their kids and Frannie backwards and forwards between their two apartments, loathing to spend any real time apart from one another.

“Well, our place is closer, and I have all the things to make chilli.” She quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, daring her to turn down the promise of a home cooked meal. “Your place it is,” Amanda agreed, helping herself to a banana from the snack bag before her face fell with a sudden realisation.

“Oh wait, no, I don’t have Jessie’s school bag for tomorrow, so I have to go home.”

“This is so silly,” Noah piped in. “If we all lived in one house then all our stuff would be together and we could all see each other every single day, and then we wouldn’t have to be sad when we miss each other.”

“And then Noah and me could be brothers for real.” Jessie said excitedly from her position on Liv’s lap, having woken up unbeknownst to everyone else currently participating in the conversation. At her statement Olivia and Amanda burst out laughing, the blonde taking a seat next to her loves on the park bench and grabbing the older women’s hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“They’re not wrong you know, whaddya think?” There it was, that lazy, but oh so adorable disregard for the English language.

“I think it’s a great idea, but are we really going to let our children make all our big life decisions for us?” Olivia was fighting a battle in her head between the part of her that wanted to move forward and be happy, and the other part that was afraid and though that surely all this was too good to be true.

“Oh yea, definitely, I plan on waitin’ for Jessie to ask you to marry me one day, hopin’ she’ll pay for the ring and everything.”

“Well you better see if you can find someone who’ll hire a child part time, because I’m not waiting until she graduates college for you to make an honest woman out of me.” Olivia waggled her eyebrows at the blonde, easily slipping into the familiar banter and pushing her fears away. The blonde leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple, before resting her forehead there, savouring the contact.

“Ew, can you guys stop please?” Noah looked on with a genuine look of disgust on his face.

“Sorry slugger, we just love each other so much, almost as much as we love you.” Amanda roused the boy, pulling him in on to her lap and tousling his hair.

Olivia thought her face was going to split open with the force of her smile and she sat laughing on the park bench as she and the blonde tickled their little loves, forcing uncontrollable giggles out of the pair. Sure, it had been a hard road to get here, and there was still a long way to go, but they could face anything, get through anything, as long as they still had this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review x


End file.
